The Digi Sleepover
by Jinngirl
Summary: Kari gets a phone call from Yolie... I added another chapter!!! HAPPY ME!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon, if I did, I would be killing Joe.  
  
  
Digimon Sleepover   
  
  
" I've got the brains; He's got the looks. He watches T.V; I read my books. He's in the slow lane, but he don't care. He's such a pretty face, but boy he's gotta head full of air..."   
Kari sang to the radio as she was doing her homework. "KARI!! Will you turn it down already? I'm TRYING to get this finished!!!!" Tai yelled from downstairs. Tai had been working on fixing the T.V since noon. "Right, like I'd listen to you! You're my brother. Get a grip Tai, this just happens to be my FAVOURITE SONG!!! Besides, I locked the door."   
"Damn."   
Ring Ring...   
"Kari phone! You have to come down and get it." Tai grinned. "Pay back time..."   
"K coming!"   
As soon as Kari came out of her room Tai rushed in, lowered down the volume of Kari's stereo and grabbed one of Kari's dresses.   
"Ooooooh, I'm Kari, I LOVE T.K!!!!" Tai yelled so the person over the phone could hear."   
"TAI!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! Yolie? Wait one second as I grab a mallet and go torture my brother." Kari grabbed the nearest baseball bat and ran after Tai who was making imitations of Kari kissing T.K.   
WAM!  
BAM!  
KABLAM!!!! (Half of the wall had fallen down with a very bruised Tai lying on the ground unconscious)   
Kari grinned happily   
"Mission accomplished."   
Kari picked up the phone and said sweetly.   
"No worries Yolie, it'll be a long time before he can bug me, so what's up?"   
"Not much except that I'm having a super DIGIDESTEND sleepover party this weekend!"   
"Really? Am I coming?"  
"Kari, this is a party for the Digidestend, and you're a Digidestend... And bring Gatomon too, Digimon are allowed. Tell Tai to come, cuz he's a DD too. So come Friday night at 5:00 K?"   
"K"  
"See ya then Kari! Oh, and guess what? T.K's coming too." Yolie snickered.   
"Death is at dawn Yolie, death is at dawn..." Both of them giggled over the phone for a while.   
"Bye! I have to tell everyone bout the sleepover."   
"Bibi Yolie."   
  
***********************   
  
Friday Night At The Sleepover 5:00   
  
"Hi Kari! Davis, T.K, Joe, Matt, Ken, Mimi, Izzy and Sora are here. Wonder where Cody is."  
"Tai's here too."  
Kari and Tai walk in to see everyone else either playing video games, surfing the net, or in the girl's case, doing each other's hair.   
Patamon: Bang! Bang! And the rest are DEAD AGAIN!!!!!!  
Gommamon: Hey! You cheated!  
Gatomon rushed over to the T.V and yelled at Gommamon  
"You @$$hole! @&*$(%*$^&#*%&(*#(^#%$!#&$%"   
"Crude language shouldn't be shown in this fic! Shut up or I'll kick you out with no pizza." Yolie shouted at Gatomon.   
"Well, I'm SO sorry your highness, but at least I have a LIFE!!"   
Gatomon yelled angrily at Yolie. Yolie shot her a death glare.   
"Humph! Well, anyway... I ordered pizza already." Yolie said.   
"What did you get?"Every1 asked  
"Pepperoni, cheese, everything else u like." Yolie answered.  
  
  
**********************  
The Pizza Has Arrived  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!! PIZZA'S HERE!!!!!!!" Everyone rushed to the front door and almost toppled down the pizza guy. They grabbed the pizza's and headed to the T.V.   
"Here's the money." Yolie told him  
"Have a nice day!"  
"Who wants to watch a movie?" Yolie asked.  
"ME!" Everyone yelled.   
"Ok, what do you want to watch?" She asked again.   
"Scary Movie!"   
"A Knight's Tale!"  
"The Emperor's New Groove!"   
"Uhhhhhh, How bout Pokemon?" Every one stared wide-eyed at Joe who just whistled and said. "Never mind."   
"How about we watch a romantic comedy and action film so that everyone will enjoy it?" Kari asked while smiling ever so nicely.   
"That's Kari for ya! Always thinking for everyone else!" T.K exclaimed.   
"Hey T.B! That's MY GIRL you're talking about! No one talks about MY GIRL other than me!!!!!!!!" Davis yelled making spit fly everywhere.   
"s.. Sorry?"   
"DAVIS!!!!! You know perfectly well that I AM NOT YOUR GIRL, besides, A Knight's Tale is that kind of movie!"   
Everyone else sweat dropped.   
"O.K, I'll go make popcorn now." Yolie said and Ken followed her into the kitchen.   
"Tai?"   
"Yeah Sora?"  
"Play you a thumb war!"   
"K!"  
Everyone arm-wrestled and thumb warred everyone else. T.K always beat Davis, causing Davis to have a "They're cheating" fit.   
"Popcorn's ready!" Yolie came in with steaming hot popcorn in a bowl and placed it in front of everyone. This was eaten very quickly and easily and everyone ate it with their pizza.   
  
  
************************   
  
"Go Heith Leger!" sounds of whistling were also heard with the screaming of: "Oh my god, he is SOOOO HOT!!!"   
The boys, on the other hand were busy yelling: "Don't let that creep Leger get you! Get up and fight! Hah! Leger's not a knight!! Leger's not a knight!!!" This, of course was followed by the occasional: "SHUT UP!!!" Or the often: "Get out of my way I'm trying to watch the movie!"   
Once the movie was over Yolie got up and asked. "O.K what do you want to do now?"   
Everyone was yelling out what they wanted to do and no one could hear what they said.   
"BE QUIET!!!" Yolie shouted over everyone else.   
The room was now completely silent and the only thing you could hear was the Digimon and Digidestend breathing.   
"Alright, Hawkmon, you can choose." Yolie told them.   
Hawkmon cleared his throat and began.   
"You should have patience Yolie, besides, I thought that the best choice we have had yet is to play Truth or Dare." Hawkmon said in his annoying little proper voice.   
Matt just grinned and looked around, he had the best dare for Tai.   
  
***********************   
  
"Yolie can I go first?" Izzy asked her.   
"Ya sure what the heck?"   
"T.K, truth or dare?" Izzy grinned.   
"Dare, I'm not scared of anything you do." T.K said proudly making Kari blush.   
"Hmmmmmmm, I wasn't expecting that but oh well. T.K what are you scared of the most?   
a) Kari kissing you  
b) Barney  
c) A SCARY movie or   
d) People giving you a make over.   
Now choose wisely. I haven't finished the dare." Izzy laughed when he said this.   
"Ulp, d... no b! B! B! B!" T.K stammered.   
"O.K, T.K, plan on watching BARNEY for the next half hour." Izzy snickered then put his hand over his mouth, but he couldn't stand it, he was laughing hysterically on the floor.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" T.K screamed while trying to get away. But Matt and Tai grabbed him and took him into the T.V room and strapped him to the chair. They put on the Barney movie Yolie's sister had and left him there for a half an hour. When he came out he was singing: "I hate you, you hate me, we're unhappy as can be! With a punch from me and a kick from me to you! Won't you say you hate me to?"   
When they had gotten T.K out of his "kill Barney" stage, Patamon told him he had to say truth or dare to someone.   
"O.K, Mimi, Truth or Dare?"   
" Truth."   
"K, who do you like?" He asked.   
"Isn't it obvious? Matt, of course!" Mimi replied happily. Matt just blushed.   
"Sora, truth or dare?" Asked Mimi, anxious to get more food.  
"FINALLY!!!! SOMEBODY NOTICED ME!!! THAT STUPID AUTHOR KEEPS ON TAKING ME AWAY FROM THIS CONVERSATION!" Yelled Sora.   
"Hey! Who you calling stupid? I PUT you in this fic!" Maddie yelled back. * Death glare * 00  
@   
"Fine then! Dare. No this is getting into a pattern! But I really want to do dare... O.K Dare!" Sora said.   
Everyone sweat dropped.   
"I dare you to go into the kitchen and get me more FOOD!"   
"Umm, Mimi, that's kinda a stupid dare... you know what I mean..." Davis said. * Sweat drop *   
"Fine then. Sora you have to kiss Tai............. 5 TIMES!!!!!" Mimi was now quite happy with herself and both Sora and Tai were blushing a very deep red.   
Oh, I am sooooo going to kill her for this! Once I get her back she'll be REALLY mad at me! Thought Sora.   
Sora and Tai kissed five times which took 10 minutes and bugged everyone. T.K, Kari, Davis, Ken and Yolie were yelling: "Hurry up!" and "MAKE A DARE!!!"   
When the two broke from the fifth kiss they fell down panting. After Sora had calmed down she smiled. "Kari, I dare you to.... Ummm, kiss... no... uh... ya!" Sora smiled.   
"I dare you to..."   
Bring... Bring... The doorbell rang.   
  
  
***********************   
  
"Hmm, wonder who it is." Matt said as he got up from his seat.   
"I WANNA SEE TO!" Yelled all the Digimon at the same time!   
Matt opened the door to find Cody and Armadillomon standing there.   
"HI CODY!!!" Everyone said (except for Armadillomon and Cody... No duh!)   
Cody came in and sat down.   
"Am I late?"   
* Everyone sweat drops *   
Yolie sighs. "Just sit down and play truth or dare." Yolie told him.   
"Fine." Cody said.   
"Cody! You were just in time for me to reveal my master plan, bwahahahahahahahahaha!" Sora laughed evilly.   
"Is it about pokemon?" Joe asked.   
"No IT IS NOT ABOUT DAMN POKEMON!! SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY DARE!!!" Sora yelled so everyone could hear her.   
"O.K, now Kari, I dare you to sing No Body Wants to be lonely to T.K and Davis and once you're done you have to kiss the boy you like."   
"But Sora! You didn't even ask me to choose truth or dare!"   
"KARI!!! YOU THINK I CARE??? Just do the dare." Said Sora. "Ha! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!" * everyone once again sweat drops *   
"Fine Sora, I'll do it." Kari walked up to both Davis and T.K and sang the song, and unless you're REALLY dumb then you wouldn't know that Kari kissed T.K after the song.   
T.K just fainted after the kiss. Now Davis was REALLY mad!   
"Kari.... Why didn't you choose me?" Davis asked while crying.   
"Because I like T.K. Not you. You're more like a friend or a brother." Kari answered him.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Davis yelled.   
"I don't want to play truth or dare anymore." Kari said.   
"BUT I HAVE THE PERFECT DARE FOR TAI!!!!!" Matt screamed.   
"O.K then, we'll let Matt dare Tai then I have a cool game for all of us!" Yolie said.   
"Fine. Tai, I dare you to baby sit Davis the next time he has to be babysat." Matt snickered.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"   
Tai yelled as loud as he could.   
Yolie and Ken were rolling on the floor from laughter and everyone else except for Tai and Davis were crying their eyes out from laughter.   
"I don't see what's so funny." Davis said, quite puzzled.  
"Ha ha! O.K guys we have to play this game. It's really good." Yolie said.   
"What is it?" They asked.   
"Here, I'll explain it. Everyone sit down and I'll get some paper and pencils." Yolie got the P & Ps, (Paper and pencils)   
"K, now. I wrote the name of each person here (notice I said NOT Digimon) and all you have to do is one at a time put down what you think about that person. In the end I'll read all of them and you'll find out what everyone thinks of you. Digimon can't participate. Don't worry." Yolie said.   
The papers got passed around the circle and everyone wrote what they thought about that person.   
  
************************   
  
"O.K, Kari, would you like to read them?" Yolie asked well... Kari!  
"Sure! I'd love to Yolie!"   
Kari cleared her throat.   
"I'll say them in the order they came in. All right.   
  
Izzy   
-Why do you like that computer? (Tai)   
-Are you crazy? I HATE BARNEY!!!! (T.K)   
-Brainiac (Matt)   
-WHY DO YOU GET BETTER GRADES THAN ME???? (Joe)  
-You ROCK (Izzy)   
-You @$$!!! I'm Better than that computer of yours! (Mimi)   
-I am better than you! Even though it was the dark spores that made me smart!! (Ken)   
-Your smart! (Kari)   
-My grandpa says to listen to you so I'm listening! (Cody)   
-You SMART@$$! (Yolie)   
- Kari is STILL my girl! (Davis)   
-Sorry to say this but you are a major computer freak! (Sora)  
  
Kari   
-You love T.K.... You love T.K.... (Tai)   
-HOT!!!! (T.K)   
Kari stops and blushes.   
-My bro likes you! Kari + T.K (Matt)   
-How come everyone likes you? And not me? (Joe)   
-No! My computer is NOT dumb. It's prodigious! (Izzy)   
-Wanna go shopping tommorow? (Mimi)   
Kari pauses again. "Sure!"   
-Do you know what 234123481371547345137764 times 29348474637837634743524960.839472 is! Ha! You don't! Only I do!!!! (Ken)   
-Hi me! (Kari)   
-Grandpa says that you're pretty! (Cody)   
-You Go Girl! (Yolie)   
-YOU ARE MEGA HOT!!!! (Davis)   
-I think that you and T.K are a purr-fect couple! Escuse the Gatomon pun! (Sora)   
  
Davis   
-You go one more inch close to my sister again and you're TOAST buddy! (Tai)   
-No Davis, Kari doesn't like you and you're just going to have to deal with it! (T.K)   
-I can play the harmonica better than you! (Matt)   
-I have the strange feeling that I can't say what I think about you, it might be using to many swear words. (Joe)   
-No! My computer is NOT dumb! It's prodigious! (Izzy)   
-Davis, you need to get a grip! You're losing all the girls!! (Mimi)   
-Hi my worthy consultant! Until we meat again in battle! Note: I STILL haven't gotten over that joke! (Ken)   
-No Davis. I don't like you! You're just going to have to realize that before my brother and Miko smash you! (Kari)   
-You know what's funny? I'm 100 times smarter than you and I DON'T CARE WHAT MY GRANDPA SAYS!!!!!!!!! (Cody)   
-You know that that onion roll was mine!! (Yolie)   
-I think I'm the only one here that likes me! (Davis)   
-Yeah! What Tai said! (Sora)   
  
T.K   
-You and Kari were ment to be together! Sora and I are too! (Tai)   
-Hi! My name is what/ My name is who? My name is T.K! Dumb@$$!!!! (T.K)   
-T.K huh? Well he's my bro and I have the right to bug him as much as I want with this "Kari" thing. (Matt)   
-T.K is probably the most honest Digidestend kid is what Jeni said to me. I just believe that. (Joe)   
-Me smart, you dumb. That's the way I like it. (Izzy)   
-T.K, you are a pure friend but you have the hots for Kari! (Mimi)  
-I can just picture the Digimon Patamon and Wormmon could make in DNA digivolving. ANGASTING!!! Heh heh! (Ken)   
-Hiya hottie! (Kari)   
-Our DNA Digimon is Cool! MY GRANDPA DOESN'T KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!! (Cody)  
-He is cute, but not my taste. (Yolie)   
-THAT #$^#%*(%&*$@&%*#&%*^$^#^$@*#$^&#$^@$$ ERU#I$#Y(#*$*#&$*(!&#$& I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR TAKING MY GIRL T.F!!!!!!!!!! (Davis)   
-Davis should shut up. Anyone who agrees with me say I! (Sora)   
  
Sora   
-HOT no..... MEGA HOT!!!!!!! (Tai)   
-She's nice, good at soccer, what can I say? She's Sora! (T.K)   
-Do I like Sora or Mimi? Both of them are cute but Mimi is tops in my books! (Matt)   
-No comment. (Joe)   
-O.K, you admit I am smart and I admit you are good at soccer. Deal? Deal! (Izzy)   
-Shopping this Saturday? You can buy a new soccer ball for you and Tai... Persuasive aint I? (Mimi)   
-What's your Digimon? Biosnotmon? (Ken)   
-How can I explain Sora? How can anyone explain Sora? This is a T.V show and the perfect person award goes to Sora, there's nothing I can do about it! (Kari... You know, why am I even doing this for you? -Mini author note)   
-My grandpa said you should be in a soccer league for the country! (Cody)   
-Sora is cool, girls are cool, Ken is hot! (Yolie)   
-She likes Tai, I like Kari, the only problem is KARI LIKES T.K! Boo Hoo. (Davis)   
-Well I like soccer! (Sora)   
  
Ken   
-WHY DOES THIS GUY THINK HE'S SMARTER THAN US???? (Tai, T.K, Izzy, Mimi, Matt, Joe, Cody, Kari, Davis and Sora)   
-He's HOT!!!!! (Yolie)   
  
Yolie   
-Well now, the 3rd brainiac installment in the group. (Tai)  
-With the crests of love and sincerity on her side, she is great! (T.K, Sora, Kari, Mimi and Cody)   
-Her relationship with Davis kinda reminds me of my relationship with Jun, there is none! (Matt)   
-HEY SMART KIDS ARE COOL!!! (Izzy and Joe)   
-Now, here is a worthy opponent! For my love that is.   
* blush * (Ken)   
  
Cody   
-HE'S THE YOUNG KID, NO ONE CARES ABOUT HIM! (Everyone cept Cody)   
-Why does everyone hate me? (Cody)   
  
Tai, Matt Mimi and Joe.   
I don't really feel like typing anymore junk so I presume you can predict what Davis is going to say. Wait! I'll do one for Mimi cuz I have a good one in my mind.   
Mimi   
-I am so sorry Mimi, but on the first "new kids" episode Enter Flamedramon! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO WITH YOUR HAIR???? (Sora)"  
  
************************   
  
  
"What do you yawn, want to do next?" Yolie was so tired she almost collapsed in Ken's arms.   
Ken: HEY!   
Maddie: Okay she collapsed in Ken's arms.   
"Let's just go to sleep now." Biomon said.(I think that's how you spell it)   
  
"Night."   
"Night."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End!   
  
  
Author's note: So sorry everyone! But I hate Joe!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *********************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. We ARE GOING TO THE DIGIWORLD!!!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon. If I did, I would be killing Joe.   
  
Everyone was lying down on the floor sleeping until Joe broke the silence.   
"NOOOOOO!!! Pikachu don't die!! You're my only friend!!! NOOOO!!!"   
Joe woke up crying his head off. "Phew! It was Just a dream! Hey what time is it?" Joe sat up to see everyone fast a sleep. "Why! I must be a JIGGLY PUFF!" Joe crouched down and started jumping up and down screaming- JIGGLY PUFF PUFF JIGGLY PUFF PUFF!!!- In a kind of singing way. This of course woke everyone up.   
"DAMN YOU!!!! DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID POKEMON!!!" Yolie yelled.   
"It's o.k dear, it'll be alright." Ken said to her calmly and sleepily.   
"DEAR??? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON????" Yolie one again yelled.   
Ken now realized what he had just said and he blushed madly.   
"Uh........ I thought you were a ... ummm... SAILOR MOON! THAT'S IT!" Ken said.   
Yolie just stared at him blankly.   
"Whatever."  
  
  
****************************  
  
The girls went and got changed in Yolie's room and the boys got changed in the living room.   
"Ok, considering your sleepover isn't over yet Yolie, what shall we do?" Hawkmon asked.   
"Well, why don't we go to the DIGITAL WORLD! once we're done changing of course."   
"I'll tell the young gentlemen then." Hawkmon said. (annoying little voice)   
"Wait one second. I want you to armor digivole into that Samuri! I don't think your cool enough to be in this fic if you're not a Samuri!"   
"Fine."   
Hawkmon armor digivoled and then went to go see the so-called "Young gentlemen".   
"Morning boys! You fit enough for a trip to the digital world?" He asked.   
The boys were all changed and Cody was practicing Kendo.   
"Is Sor... I mean, are the girls ready yet?" Tai asked.   
  
Just then the girls (ever so magically) appeared in the doorway.   
"What?" They all asked. Suddenly a voice came from above...  
"....... Damn, I forgot my line. OH YEAH, Ok. Digidested, I am your 'friend' yes, well, not REALLY, but tecniclly I am cool. Weeeeel.... Anyway. My name is Maddie and I am your ruler! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ok, that was NOT what I ment to say. OH DAMN! JUST GO TO THE DAMN DIGIWORLD!!! WILL YA?"   
  
*************************  
  
At the Digiworld   
  
  
Joe grabbed the tennis balls that were painted red and white from his belt and yelled:   
"That Squirtle over there is gonna be mine!"   
He threw the "Pokeball" and it hit Veemon.   
"OW!! WHO THREW THAT DAMN THING???" Veemon yelled.   
"Oh, sorry Pikachu, I thought you were a squirtle! PIKACHU?? I'M GONNA CATCH YOU!!!!" Joe screamed.   
  
  
While Veemon was getting chased around by the deadly tennis ball throwing Joe, the rest of the gang was getting ready for their breakfast picnic.   
"Jam, peanut butter, bread, knives, milk, juice, toaster...  
toaster? Who the hell would put a TOASTER in the picnic basket???" Yolie asked.   
"YOU WOULD!" The rest of the Digidestend said. (cept 4 Joe)  
"Oh!" Yolie said. * she sweatdropped *   
She plugged it into the outlet in the tree (VERY fictional)  
and put the bread in.  
"Hurry up Yolie! I'm starving!" Davis yelled.   
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
Joe was now thinking that Sora was Misty and he was telling her to give him her water Pokemon so he could defeat Giovanni. The group had already finished they're breakfast and were playing soccer with Patamon for the soccer ball. (What? He was the only rookie Digimon I could think of that is round!) Tai stopped the game by catching the "Patamon ball" and telling him they wouldn't play with him anymore.   
"Aww, Tai! That was fun!" Matt complained.   
"Too bad! Hey! Why did Maddie want us to go to the digital world anyway?" Mimi asked. "Oh Izzy!!!!"   
Izzy was playing solitare on his laptop.   
"Uhhhhh... I'm REALLY busy trying to find out about the... ummm... that cave over there! Yes! That's it! Way too busy to talk to you!" Izzy said.   
Cody walked over to Izzy and grabbed his laptop.   
"HEY!!! I'm WAY better than you at solitare!" Cody said.   
"Wanna bet?" Izzy said.   
"You're on!" Cody said.   
"Ummm, guys, we just want to know why Maddie sent us here." Mimi said. *sweatdrop*   
"..." Now the boys where listening.   
  
*****************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maddie was watching her Saturday cartoons when she got a email that read:   
Maddie   
Why the hell did you ask us to go to the Digital world???   
-Kari   
  
"Damn, I hoped they'd never ask that question!" Maddie said.   
"Oh weeeel... better email 'em back."   
In 5 minutes the group got an email back from Maddie saying that she had to go to the digital world to explain it.   
So Maddie got into her mercades and drove to Yolie's house.   
"K, to get to the same place they are, I have to go through the same portal. DIGI PORT OPEN!" Maddie said.   
*Nothing happened *   
"Oops, forgot to turn it on, silly me!" * she sweatdropped *   
"DIGI PORT OPEN!"   
The computer sucked her into the digi world and she landed flat on her face.   
"Why, oh why did I even trust those stupid animators?"   
She asked.   
When she got up she saw Kari hitting Davis and Tai with a stick, T.K cheering her on, Joe trying to be Ash, Sora trying to not be Misty, Matt playing his harmonica, Mimi watching him and Veemon swearing at Joe.   
"Ummm..." Maddie said.   
"OH! Hi!" They all stopped what they were doing and said. "We were just having fun!"   
"K, I sent you here because you are on a mission. You have to find Arukenimon. She has created a Digimon-eating mushroom out of 1000 control spires. Don't ask me why, seems a waste really." Maddie smiled.   
* They sweatdropped *   
At this time, Sora grabbed Joe's toy Pikachu and ripped it's head off.  
"WHY THE HELL DID THAT DUMBA$$ SPIDER MAKE A MUSHROOM OUT OF THOSE SPIRES?????" Davis asked (calmly of course)  
"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW???" Replied Maddie (equally calmly)   
Just then they heard a "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" from far away. They saw a mushroom the size of Davis's shoe walk up to them and say:   
"Hello friends, my name is Kime. Yes, I'm sure you saw Link squash me into the ground while he was riding in his horse. (He started to cry) And now, * sniff * Kime's back for revenge against Link and his horse. But on the way, Kime was hungry, Kime ate Arukenimon. She was tasty. Mmmmmmmm." * They all sweatdropped *   
"Well, Kime. Where you under the power of Arukenimon?" T.K asked.   
"Kime is like Blackwargreymon. Kime is cool. Kime eats evil and hugs nice!" Kime smiled.   
"Oh! No reason to send you to the digital world then." Maddie said.   
"Yes! Reason there is! Come with Kime to defeat Link, you must." Yoda said from absolutely nowhere.   
"But master Qui Gon said..." Maddie started.   
"Care what the hell Qui Gon says, I don't!" Yoda interrupted.   
"Alright. Kime, we'll come with you so that I can kiss Kari!" Davis said. (Notice how stupid Davis is, he didn't quite get the point)   
* Kari punched him *   
* T.K smiled *   
Kime started to sing a song to the music of Barney.   
My destiny is right   
The seeker dark and light,  
You look at me instead but all you see is red.   
I am anger in a way!  
My job is disobey!  
My destiny is right  
The seeker dark and light hey! (Mord Sith song)  
-Song by Maddie   
  
  
****************************   
  
  
  
The group kept on singing the song until they got to Hyrule.   
"Wow! I never thought it would be this BIG here." Ken said.   
As they reached the "castle" they saw a slumping guy who kept on telling them that he wasn't doing anything there and that he wasn't robbing anything. They saw a girl who was meditating and asking for your money. When you came close to her, she would check your size and say: LINK! How much are you going to put in and how much are you going to take out.  
Davis told her that he would like to take out 200 Rupees. (with that, they bought lunch)   
As they were sitting at the table in the buzy market streets eating their lunch a man came up that looked almost like T.K only a little older.   
"Man, do ya think I should cut my hair?" He asked his farie.   
"Who the hell do you think I am? A god?" His faerie replied.   
"Why did even program her to say that all the time???" Link asked to the sky.   
The moon suddenly got brighter and closer to the Earth.   
"Damn, I did it again!" Link complained.   
"I think you should cut your hair!" Tai said.   
"Maybe YOU should be talking! Your hair is bigger than mine!" Link yelled at Tai.   
"I think it will make you look better if you cut your hair!!" Kari sweetly reminded him.   
"And who, might I add is this lovely young woman?" He asked kissing her hand.   
"I'm Kari and these are my friends. Yolie, Ken, Davis, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Maddie, my brother Tai and my ahem! BOYFRIEND T.K." She said happily.   
"Nice ta meetcha!" Link said. "Damn." (under his breath)   
"Oh! And this is Kime! Our mushroom friend." Yolie said.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Link screamed and took out his instrument. He played the song of his horse and she appeared.   
"KIME DOES NOT LIKE HORSE!!! KIME MUST EAT HORSE!!! YUMMMM!!! FOR LUNCH!!!!!!!!" Kime charged at the horse only to be squashed.   
"HEY!!!! IT'S A PONYTA!!!! SO THAT'S HOW HE SQUASHED MY VILPLUME!!" Joe yelled. "I'M GONNA CATCH IT!!!!" He said.   
Once the poor horse saw the tennis balls, she galloped away into the distance, Link chased after her but sadly to say, Gatomon stopped him and found her tail ring in his pocket.   
"So, it was you all along!" Gatomon said.   
"You're gonna pay!" the Digimon said. They all DNA digivolved or warp digivolved or digivolved into ultimates and beat the crap out of Link who soon died from his injuries and Zelda was erased forever!   
Yoda appeared and gave medals to all of them (Yes, even Davis) Joe mistook it for the Orange Islands trophy and was saying it was all because "pikachu" was on his side. (In other words, he was throwing Veemon in the air and catching him)   
"I wanna go back to my house now!" Yolie said.   
"It's only logical!" Cody agreed.   
"DIGI PORT OPEN!!!" Maddie yelled and the computer sucked them in.   
"GOD!!! I don't want to do THAT again!" Ken said.   
"Why don't we go to the movies?" Sora asked.   
"SURE!" The group said.   
  
  
  
What will happen at the Movies? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!   
  
I NEED 10 MORE GOOD REVIEWS IF YOU WANTA HEAR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
